Rescue me
by marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha
Summary: Un secreto se descubre, uno no lo soporta, otro sufre las concecuencias. no soy muy buena para esto mejor leeanlo para entender xD twincest love!


**Olaz aqi dejando mi nuevo song-fick! Ziqzi, si lo se me trabo con esos pero los traigo de moda xD**

**Bien me gsutaria darle en espcial las gracias a mi beta **_**Resurgent Taka**_ **nna eres geneal muchas gracias x tus consejos y tu ayuda ziqzi…**

**Bno sin mas por el momento… y antes de que a Near nio se le ocurra interrumpir me larguu**

**Disfrutenlo!!!**

Rescue me -Tokio Hotel!-

**This used to be our secret  
Now I'm hiding here alone  
Can't help but read our names on the wall  
And wash them off the stone**

Estoy solo aquí en el baño, tratando de averiguar por qué nuestro secreto salió a la luz de esta manera**. **Miro el periódico en la tapa de la taza del baño, tratando de borras las letras con mis lágrimas.

"_¡¡INCESTO!! BILL & TOM"_

Ese maldito encabezado que te hizo huir aunque un día nos prometimos amor eterno. Ese maldito encabezado que te hizo romper todas las promesas hechas. Ese maldito encabezado tiene la culpa de que ahora esté aquí solo, en el baño del último hotel que visitaremos como "Tokio Hotel".

**I trusted you in every way  
But not enough to make you stay  
Turn around  
I've lost my ground**

Confié en ti, y pensé que si un día se llegaba a saber este secreto, te quedarías para apoyarme, apoyarnos mutuamente. Pero parece que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para hacer que te quedes. Has huido y me has dejado solo, solo… si perdí el lugar en tu vida, date la vuelta.

**Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
Rescue me**

Rompo el espejo de puro coraje, viendo como ese líquido carmesí de grotesca belleza sale de mis nudillos rasgados. Aferro una parte y la deslizo por mis muñecas trazando cortes finos. Quema y duele mucho… ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo? ¿¡QUÉ, NO LO VES!? Sólo tú me puedes hacerme libre y feliz, No puedo solo, necesito tu ayuda.

¡SÁLVAME!

We lied when we were dreaming  
our crying was just fake  
I wish you could deny it  
here and today

Ahora sé que me mentiste, sólo fueron blasfemias. Nuestros sueños y promesas, tu llanto y tus risas. Todo mentiras, y nada más.

Tan sólo niégame que nunca me amaste ¡¡NIÉGAMELO!!

Aquí… y ahora.

**My SOS on radio  
The only chance to let you know  
What I fear  
Can you hear?**

Escucho mi llanto y mis súplicas vanas. La única oportunidad de que sepas lo que siento es ahora, este preciso momento. Siento miedo de estar solo, de perderte aunque parece que ya lo hice. Miedo de que no me ames, aunque parece que nunca lo hiciste. Tengo miedo, ¿no lo ves? ¿No oyes caer mis lágrimas y el siseo de mis ruegos?

Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see

**Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me**

Ven y sálvame de este tormento y sufrimiento, ven y sálvame. ¡Ten piedad!

Deslizo por tercera vez el pedazo de cristal por mis muñecas. Esta vez con más fuerza, produciendo un corte un poco más profundo. Y veo como mi vida se va en ello, en ese líquido, esa sustancia vital. Lo deslizo otra vez, y otra ves más, haciendo que salga aún más sangre.

Ya no hay marcha atrás. ¡Ven y sálvame, por favor! ¿Dónde quedó el tú y yo?

**The walls are coming closer  
My senses fade away  
I'm haunted by your shadow  
I reach to feel your face  
You're not here  
Are you here?**

Siento que todo da vueltas, las paredes se estan cerrando, acercándose a mí. Mis sentidos se apagan, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, estoy mareado. Me siento mal... por no tenerte, por la pérdida de sangre, por cada maldita cosa que perdí.

Te veo como una sombra… ¿o eres tú? ¿Estás aquí?

—To-tomi… ¿viniste a salvarme?

Pero nadie contesta. Parpadeo varias veces y tu sombra se desvanece y con ella mi única ilusión de verte por última vez.

Escucho como alguien abre la puerta. ¿Acaso eres tú?

Come and rescue me  
Rescue me

Veo mis esperanzas _)_ desvanecerse pues sólo son Gustav y Georg. Son ellos dos pero no eres tú. ¿Donde estás? ¿Por qué no vienes y me rescatas? Me lo prometiste cuando eramos pequeños.

**Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
Set me free  
Rescue me**

Lo recuerdo tan claro. Siempre ha sido fácil recordar cada cosa que tuviese relación contigo con una nitidez terrible.

—Tomi, ¿siempre estarás conmigo? –te había dicho (casi una súplica) mientras me abrazabas para que no me asustara por el moustro del armario.

—Siempre, Bill… siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré. ¡Te salvaré de todos los moustros del mundo! –me juraste, abrazándome y rozando mis labios con los tuyos.

Sus voces me devuelven cruelmente al mundo real. A este mundo que yo pronto abandonaré al menos que vuelvas por mí.

-Bill ¿¡Qué rayos haces!? –oigo a lo lejos que grita Gustav.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bill? -pregunta Georg con un sollozo.

-Él… él me dejó –no es una pregunta.

-No, Bill él… sólo tiene que pensar… -dice Gustav ocultando la verdad que yo ya sé. Me dejó. ¡La verdad de que es un cobarde y abandonó mi lado porque no pudo soportar el rechazo de las fans, de nuestro maneger, del público, de nuestra madre!

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! –grito poniéndome de pie con la poca fuerza que me queda- ¡Él me dejó! ¡Y no va a volver!

-Bill… -musita Gustav sorprendido por el grito y la furia que se revuelve dentro mío.

Me caigo al piso del baño otra vez. Siento que me quemo, que las fuezas me dejan... que me estoy yendo.

Y con lo último de mi aliento sólo digo:

-Tom… sál… va… me…-

**=Fin=**

**Chahahahannn… **

**xD**

**bn aki termina mi 2 song-fick**

**y estoy re-emocionada ziqzi**

**bno tomatazos, lechugasos etc… etc (también cosas lindas xD)**

**aplanen el botoncito verde de abajooo **

**rr!!**

**Byby**

**Grax a **_**Resurgent Taka**__**,(no entiendi eso del Flash Back sorry u.U! aun azi eres geneal) **_**Yazmin y Paola :P **

**By:**

**=[Marcii'kaulitz'cullen'uchiha]=**

**& **

**[Near'river]**


End file.
